Magnetic
by LiL-Princess-Of-Death
Summary: Inuyasha cheats on Kagome. So Kagome and Sesshoumaru come up with a plan to ruin Inuyasha by getting together? But what will they do when their fake relationship starts to turn into something that neither of them wanted or could control? Modern times
1. Prolong

Magnetic

I do not own Inuyasha

Prologue: Surfacing plans

Walking home Kagome Higurashi normal 16 year old high school student was still a little pissed at what transpired today at her school. Shikon High, she started to walk a little faster as warm salty tears streamed down her face, not caring that people on the sidewalk were looking at her. All she could do was ignore everybody right now.

"_Stupid, Inuyasha!"Kagome shouted in her mind, "stupid Kikyo! How could she do this to me?!She knew that I and Inuyasha were dating! What kind of sister is she?!" she said over and over again in her mind as more warm tears started to make their way down her __lightly __tan face._

Taking a left at the stop sign Kagome was glad that no one was down this street."Only five more blocks to go then I'm home;"whipping the tears away with her black jacket she looked down at her white pants that had a hole in the left knee. Kagome could see the dirt and the light red stain on her brand new jeans.

"_Awww god, why didn't I take the stupid bus? None of this would have happen if I had taken the god damn BUS!" Kagome asked herself, her leg hurt from where she fell and to top it all off her heart felt as if it had been ripped out of her chest by her now ex sister and her ex boyfriend!_

"Hey Higurashi, what are you doing walking home alone?"Sesshoumaru asked driving up closer to her in his black Toyota sutra.

"_Oh this is just great! Now I have a jackass following me. What's next? Pig's flying?"_

"It's none of your business Sesshoumaru!"Kagome said, venom dripping from every word "and my name is Kagome! Not Higurashi, not wench, and not Inuyasha's girlfriend, just plan Kagome"

"Well then Kagome where's the filthy hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pronounced the syllables in her name just to mock her.

"Like I said it's none of your business!" sniffing the air Sesshoumaru could smell salty tears that were on her face a couple minutes ago.

"Hmm, so she's been crying Ay? Well let's see if I can fix that. "He thought as he kept following her in his car.

"Come now Kagome, what did the hanyou do to you?" Asking as he turned the corner at the same time she did.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Inuyasha didn't do anything to me. I just feel like walking home by myself," she lied, turning her head away from him to look at the house's she passed. They all looked the same, some tall, small, medium, but still the same color and stone work.

Kagome wondered if he could tell that she was lying or telling the truth.

"He didn't? Then how come I can still smell tears on you?"Sesshoumaru asked he knew that Kagome was lying but this was fun to him.

"I....fell and hurt my knee." That was the semi truth.

"You did, well for someone who hurt their knee you can still walk pretty good from what I can see."

"....... "

"Plus I can smell that you're lying about Inuyasha not hurting you."Kagome stopped. Smirking Sesshoumaru knew that he just hit a nerve in the girl and that would stir up a sweet nerve in the average girl.

"Just leave me alone Sesshoumaru!" saying that Kagome started to walk again but a little faster.

"But how would that be any fun?"

"...... "

"After all I don't want that hanyou to hurt you anymore. "

"How do you know that Inuyasha hurt me? " stopping Kagome turned to him; stepping on the break Sesshoumaru put his car in park and got out.

"Didn't we go over this already beautiful? " he replied

Walking up to Kagome he was only a couple inches' away, lifting up her head with his index finger. He came closer to her so that their noses touched.

"I saw him with your sister."She could feel his warm breath hit her lips, as she looked into his golden eyes, she was mad, upset, confused.

"Why... "but be for she could ask anything else, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against. Feeling Sesshoumaru's lips against her own.

"_His lips… There so warm."_She said to herself, feeling him lick her bottom lip she slowly opened her mouth for him. Putting her arms on his shoulders, she deepened the kiss.

Feeling her open her mouth for him, Sesshoumaru started to let his tongue roam free. When she put her arms around his neck and started to play with his long silver hair, he growled while putting his hands on her back.

Breaking for some well needed air, Sesshoumaru whispered something in her ear.

"You're mine now Higurashi." He knew that his plan was already in the making and he smirked.

As Kagome heard him say those words she felt a plane begin to surface in her mind to get back at Inuyasha, and this plan would just have to involve Sesshoumaru and herself.

Kagome stared into his golden eyes as he stared into her brown ones. Both of them had a plan on how to use the other one and it was to make the same person angry and jealous.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in front of him. He knew what was going on inside her mind. Smirking he knew what was going to happen and it was most excellent for him and his plans.

Staring into her eyes the silver haired demon knew that the only way either of their plans were going to work was if the worked together so that neither of their plans blew up in their faces.

Her arms were still on his shoulders and his hands were still on the small of her back.

"I have a preposition for you Kagome."

A/N: So ya there you go I hope that I did ok. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Magnetic

I do not own Inuyasha

Warning bad grammar and spelling! If you don't like it then don't read my story! =]

Chapter One: Plans starting to unfold

**But holy crap I just want to thank you guys for the review and the alerts and favs it makes me feel so freaking special because this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction and you guys made my day! So I am going to a least make this chapter 1,000 words so oh yeah! Maybe more it just depends on how much I work on this chapter because I don't want to give too much away.**

**Here's another offer to if I can at least get 10 reviews for this chapter I will up date 3 times in next month yes I said it 3 TIMES but at the end of Oct, I want to see at least see that I have a total of 17 reviews if you want 3 chapters in the month of November! So I hope you guys can do that for me! If not then you guys will only get one chapter per month like normally so yup this is the new plane. **

**Btw if I get more than 17 I will update 4 times so yeah that's once per week. But for that I would want at least 25 or just 20 reviews hopefully 25 heh! **

**The numbers in here are fake so don't try to call them!**

* * *

Last Time:

_Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in front of him. He knew what was going on inside her mind. Smirking he knew what was going to happen and it was most excellent for him and his plans._

_Staring into her eyes the silver haired demon knew that the only way either of their plans were going to work was if the worked together so that neither of their plans blew up in their faces._

_Her arms were still on his shoulders and his hands were still on the small of her back._

_"I have a preposition for you Kagome."_

* * *

**At Shikon High**

"Inuyasha, where are you, you filthy bastard!" Sango screamed as she made her way through the crowed hall of Shikon High. Many students were quickly moving out of her way or trying to in the least. Her long brownish black hair was swaying from side to side in the pony tail that it was tied up in. Just by the look of her every student she passed knew that she was pissed, and when Sango was pissed that meant to stay away from the angry girl.

"Sango, my dear just calm down we really don't know what happen. So we don't technically know if Inuyasha had anything to do with Kagome being upset and leaving school." Miroku said trying to calm the angry women in front of him.

'_This would the perfect time to grab something.'_ Miroku thought to himself, but shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

'_Right now would not be a good time to grab Sango's ass, unless I don't want to keep my balls then it would be a good time to grab her ass. But I want to keep them for just a little bit longer. '_

"Where are you, you disgraceful hanyou!" The pissed women shouted as she turned down a hallway trying to find Inuyasha.

"Sango," Miroku said as he walked up beside her.

"Maybe Inuyasha's not here. Maybe he left the school already!" The black haired boy said in a light ton trying not to make Sango even madder.

"Oh I know he's here Miroku, I just know it!"

"But how do you know Sango? How do we even know that Inuyasha was the one to make Kagome cry! We don't!" Miroku replied thinking logically about the situation.

Sango stopped.

Turning to Miroku she began to talk. "How do we know Miroku? Have you heard half the shit that's been said already! Do you know how many people saw Inuyasha with Kikyo? Why else would Kagome cry? Don't you think the only reason Kagome would cry would be because Inuyasha cheated on her with her own whore of a sister?" Seeing as Sango knew that Miroku wouldn't say anything else she turned her head around to catch a glimpse of white/silver hair out of the corner of her brown eyes. He was going into the boy's bathroom.

"_This is where Miroku can step in or I would just go in there."_ Sango thought to herself as she got closer to the bathroom.

**With Inuyasha**

Walking into the bathroom Inuyasha walked up to one of the three mirrors that were there above the three sinks. He looked at himself in the mirror. Silver/white hair, gold eyes, he looked like himself but he just didn't feel like himself! Closing his eyes he remembered what had happened earlier that day.

He knew that he hurt Kagome but he had too he just had too!

**Earlier that day!**

Beep, beep, beep!

"Agh! Why does there have to be school today!" Inuyasha muttered as he reached over to hit his alarm clock that would not shut up!

"I hate going to school on Wednesdays!" He growled as he lifted his red comforter off of his head and sat up turning himself to the side of his bed so that his feet were on his pure white carpet. Scratching his head he stretched waking him up fully. Looking on his nightstand Inuyasha grabbed his red and white cell phone; he took a quick glance at his alarm clock. It was 6:00 AM.

Flipping open his cell phone Inuyasha saw that he had three new text messages, going into his inbox Inuyasha saw that Kagome had texted him twice and Kikyo had texted him once. Clicking on Kikyo's first he read what it said.

To: 652-3221

From: 726-5592

_Hey wake up sleepy head; I want to be able to see you today at school so we can talk in person about what we were talking about last night._

Clicking reply to text Inuyasha replied.

To: 726-5592

From: 652-3221

_Hey I'm up, and I can't wait to talk about it in person too._

Going to check his other text which were from Kagome he just skimmed them without ever replying

To: 652-3221

From: 726-5562

_Hey baby! Wake up!_

To: 652-3221

From: 726-5562

_Inuyasha WAKE UP! Lol_

Snorting Inuyasha thought to himself he closed his phone. Did Kagome really think that using caps would make him wake up?

Standing up from his bed Inuyasha stretched once more. Moving his bangs out of his face he started walking to his bedroom door to go to the bathroom. Throwing his phone onto his bed the silver haired teen walked out his door.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the chapter! It's not that great but it's something! So yeah please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Magnetic

I do not own Inuyasha

Warning bad grammar and spelling! If you don't like it then don't read my story! =]

Chapter Two: Plans come together

A/N: Hey! You guys! I just wanted to thank all of you I can't believe I got this many reviews it put a huge smile on my face you guys don't even know!

I want to try and get at least 5 or 7 reviews for this chapter! So if you guys could do that for me I would just love it! It will make me get more encouragement for what I'm going to show you in the next chapter!

And sorry that's it's been taking me so long I have been having some school and family issues.

**If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know so I can add them!**

* * *

_**Last time: **_

_Snorting Inuyasha thought to himself he closed his phone. Did Kagome really think that using caps would make him wake up? _

_Standing up from his bed Inuyasha stretched once more. Moving his bangs out of his face he started walking to his bedroom door to go to the bathroom. Throwing his phone onto his bed the silver haired teen walked out his door._

* * *

**With Kagome and Sesshoumaru**

"I have a preposition for you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he watched her face for any changes in her emotions. Sesshoumaru could read every single emotion that she went threw; the girl in front of him was very easy to read. That was good for him since she didn't try to hide how she was feeling, and if she tried to she wasn't very good at it.

Still keeping his hand on the small of her back Sesshoumaru waited for her to reply with an answer or a question.

"What would your preposition be?" Kagome smiled to herself as she thought of the plans she could make to mess with Inuyasha's life. The brown eyed girl looked at the demon in front of her. She already knew what he wanted to do. Sesshoumaru had never liked Inuyasha to begin with so Kagome already knew what his plan was going to be if it involved her.

"You'll have to wait to find it out Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he let his arms fall to his side. He began to walk to the passenger side door of his car. Opening it up he gestured her to get in.

Feeling Sesshoumarus arms fall to his side Kagome felt cold already missing the warmth of his large arms around her small frame. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he left her side to go open up his car door for her. Slowly she began to walk to the open door, stopping in front of him she looked into his golden eyes.

Looking down at her; Sesshoumaru leaned down so that his lips could touch hers for a light kiss. Feeling his lips on hers Kagome welcomed it. Feeling his lips leave hers Kagome smiled.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru while he was driving, she watched as he turned the steering wheel. The car turned down a street that she didn't know looking out the front window Kagome saw that all the houses were huge! Most of the houses that Kagome saw were three stories some were even four!

'Were going to my house, if that's alright with you or would you prefer we go to you're house?"Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome wouldn't want to go to home but at least he asked.

The silver haired man already knew his plan. It involved using Kagome to get at Inuyasha; yes Sesshoumaru knew it was wrong to use Kagome, but did he care? No he didn't, she was just a pawn in his plot, and Sesshoumaru knew that the black haired girl thought that she had full control but she didn't. Sesshoumaru had control like always he was the master.

"Your house is fine." Kagome replied as she continues looking out the window. Kagome had never been to Inuyasha's house and now she was going there with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled as they turned down another street. This would fit into her plan quiet nicely. Now she just hoped that Inuyasha was home so that he could see her there with his older brother.

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at himself in the mirror. He saw how sad his eyes looked, but there was nothing that he could do now. It was far to late to stop or change anything.

Inuyasha knew that he had hurt Kagome but there really was no other way. Yes he loved her with all his heart but he just didn't know if it was the love that she wanted. Kagome was everything to him but more in a sibling way then a 'love' way.

"Aghhh! I hate this!" Inuyasha yelled as he kept staring at himself in the mirror. All Inuyasha could do was remember the way Kagomes face looked when she caught him and Kikyo together kissing.

The look on her face just broke his heart, he always wanted to protect her from pain but he's the one who caused her the most.

Turning on the sink faucet the white haired man cupped his hands together and splashed cold water onto his face, grabbing a handful of paper towels he began to dry his face off.

* * *

**With Sango and Miroku **

"Sango my dear why are we in front of the men's bathroom?" Miroku asked. No he was not blind he saw Inuyasha go in there just a few seconds ago before they got there but he was hoping that Sango didn't know that but she did.

"Inuyasha's in there Miroku and you know that. So you can go in there or I can." The brown haired woman stated.

"I shall go in there my dear." Miroku said as he walked into the men's bathroom leaving Sango by herself.

* * *

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha looked up as he watched the bathroom door open up and Miroku walked in with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha asked he already knew that it was going to be about what he did to Kagome.

"I just wanted to ask you about what happened earlier today," Miroku started as he walked fully into the restroom. "There's a rumor going around that you cheated on Kagome with Kikyo, is that true Inuyasha?" Miroku's brown eyes looked into Inuyasha's golden ones.

"Yeah it's true." Inuyasha said in a calm voice

"What's it to yea?"

The white haired demon didn't really want to start anything thing but he knew that Miroku would be on Kagome side either way.

"I just wanted to know if it was true Inuyasha. You know you can't always believe rumors that get started around school." Miroku chuckled a little as he leaned against the wall close to the door as Inuyasha stayed in front of one of the sinks.

"Yeah I guess so." Inuyasha let his head fall a little so his bangs covered his eyes.

Already it was around school that he cheated on Kagome. He felt even worse now than he did before.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, "why did you do it? If you don't mind me asking,"

Inuyasha signed before he turned around to face the black haired man.

* * *

A/N: So you here's chapter 2! Ack! I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out I really am!

R & R


	4. Chapter 3

`Magnetic

I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: I do not dis like Kikyo I like her a lot! But she's just going to be a little mean in this chapter.

Also I was wondering if anyone would like to beta Magnetic just PM me.

Chapter Three: There are always two sides

* * *

Last Time:

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha looked up as he watched the bathroom door open up and Miroku walked in with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha asked he already knew that it was going to be about what he did to Kagome.

"I just wanted to ask you about what happened earlier today," Miroku started as he walked fully into the restroom. "There's a rumor going around that you cheated on Kagome with Kikyo, is that true Inuyasha?" Miroku's brown eyes looked into Inuyasha's golden ones.

"Yeah it's true." Inuyasha said in a calm voice "What's it to yea?"

The white haired half demon didn't really want to start anything thing but he knew that Miroku would be on Kagome side either way.

"I just wanted to know if it was true Inuyasha. You know you can't always believe rumors that get started around school." Miroku chuckled, a little as he leaned against the wall close to the door as Inuyasha stayed in front of one of the sinks.

"Yeah I guess so." Inuyasha let his head fall a little so his bangs covered his eyes.

Already it was around school that he cheated on Kagome. He felt even worse now than he did before.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, "why did you do it? If you don't mind me asking,"

Inuyasha signed before he turned around to face the black haired man.

As Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku, his bangs still covering his eyes, he didn't know what to do.

Sooner or later the real truth would come out and Inuyasha would rather have it come from his mouth than Kikyos. The white haired man didn't know where to start with everything he had to say. He really didn't want to hurt Kagome but things just got out of hand to soon and just too fast.

"I was only dating Kagome to get at Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke in a low voice hoping that Miroku hadn't heard him. It was wrong and messed up why he started dating Kagome.

It was selfishness, and cruel.

Mirokus eyes widened. Did he just hear Inuyasha correctly of was he just losing it from all the smacks to the head.

"What did you just say Inuyasha?" Shocked was in his voice he just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Looking up to look at Miroku in the eyes Inuyasha spoke.

"I was only using Kagome."

"But why would you use Kagome like that Inuyasha?"

"I wanted to get back at Kikyo for saying no to me during the summer when I asked her out…" Inuyasha replied

"When did you ever have time to hang out with Kikyo during the summer? We were always together." Miroku asked.

"We would spend time together at night; she said that she didn't want anyone to know until she knew is she wanted to be more than just friends." Inuyasha spoke in a soft tone. A tone that Miroku had never heard him use before; breathing out the breath he didn't know he was holding Inuyasha began to tell Miroku about him and Kikyo.

"_Kikyo, why can't I see you during the day?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the women on the swing next to him. It was twenty minutes to mid night and they were in the park like always._

"_I want to make sure that I like you before I say yes." She replied as if it was that simple. _

"_That doesn't explain to me why we can only see each other outside of school and at night."_

_Inuyasha watched Kikyo swing; back and forth, back and forth. She stayed silent for five minutes until she finally answered him._

"_I don't want anyone to see me with you." Plain and simple was her answer. Inuyasha looked at her. Hurt in his eyes._

"_Why can't you be seen with me Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice held anger as he got off of the swing and looked at her. Trying to hold his temper so he wouldn't do something stupid Inuyasha sat back down on his swing, he really did like Kikyo._

"_Inuyasha we come from two complete different backgrounds I'm a shrine priestess and you're a-"She was cut short by Inuyasha as he got up and grabbed onto her swing. Pulling her forcefully towards him, he began to yell._

"_I'm a worthless demon, is that what you're going to say Kikyo. Or were you gonna say that I'm even lower on the chain since I'm a half demon?" Looking at her in the eyes Inuyasha couldn't read her expression._

"_Yes it was Inuyasha. You and I both know our places in the world." Brown eyes gaze fixedly and intently to Inuyashas gold ones. _

_Inuyasha looked at her with mixed emotions while Kikyos stayed the same._

"After she said that I knew that she didn't want to be with me." Looking at Miroku in the eyes Inuyasha continued. "She told me my place in the world."

"That's the reason why I used Kagome to get back at Kikyo, I knew that going after Kagome would make Kikyo upset. I thought that maybe she would think that I was replacing her for a look alike, or just forgetting about her completely. I thought that she would want me." Inuyasha stated.

"It did work," Miroku said letting go of a breath of air he had been holding in.

"It did. After I started hanging out with Kagome more often I could tell that Kikyo was getting upset. "

"Inuyasha, did you ever have any feeling for Kagome at all?"

"I thought I did, I had so much fun with Kagome, she didn't think I was a worthless hanyou, she didn't care that I was different." A light smile grew on Inuyashas face.

"She accepted you for who you were unlike Kikyo." Miroku said lightly

"Yeah she did, but as we started to get closer I knew that I didn't love her the way I did Kikyo, she was just second best in my book she could never beat Kikyo in my eyes, and I knew that it wasn't fair to her." A look of sadness crossed his features.

"She would have understood Inuyasha, if you didn't feel the same way she did." Miroku knew Kagome would have at least understood.

"No she wouldn't have Miroku, did you see how mad and upset she was today? She knew that I didn't love her, that I didn't even care for her."

"That was only because you cheated on her Inuyasha and it did show her that you didn't care for her!"

Turning around Inuyasha looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he spoke.

"I do care for her," he said softly

"If you did care for her Inuyasha then you wouldn't have done what you did.

Lowering his head so that his bangs covered his eyes "I do care for Kagome, just not in the way she wants me too."

"I thought that I could make myself love her but when I said those words to her I was thinking about Kikyo not Kagome. I fucked it all up with Kagome."

Walking up to Inuyasha, Miroku put a reassuring hand on his red jacket.

"You didn't fuck anything up Inuyasha you just went down a different path."

"Heh," Inuyasha looked up to stare at the refection of himself and Miroku, staring into Mirokus brown eyes Inuyasha continued speaking.

"A path where Kagome will never forgive me, never want anything to do with me for the rest of her life, and never be my friend again."

"There's always a surprise at every path my friend." Smiling Miroku began to walk to the door.

Smiling to himself Inuyasha turned around grabbed his bag he threw on the floor and began to follow Miroku.

"Hey Miroku,"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Looking over his back he saw Inuyasha following him.

"Is Sango outside waiting to beat my face in?"

"Why yes, yes she is." Draping his arm around Inuyashas shoulders they both began to laugh exiting the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was harder than I expected it to be. But I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you guys like it!


	5. Chapter 4

`Magnetic

I do not own Inuyasha

I want to thank my amazing beta who made this chapter fantastic, kitana411!

Chapter Four

* * *

_Last time: _

_Smiling to himself Inuyasha turned around grabbed his bag he threw on the floor and began to follow Miroku._

"_Hey Miroku,"_

"_Yeah Inuyasha?" Looking over his back he saw Inuyasha following him._

"_Is Sango outside waiting to beat my face in?"_

"_Why yes, yes she is." Draping his arm around Inuyashas shoulders they both began to laugh exiting the bathroom._

* * *

Kagome stared out the window mildly curious as to where he actually lived. She noticed the houses gradually grow larger and grander, becoming increasingly expansive. Each block they rounded became more elaborate and eventually, fenced in with magnificent fences with iron gates. It reminded Kagome of fairytale castles she never witnessed.

She turned to Sesshomaru. "I didn't know you guys lived so far from school."

Keeping a steady gaze upon the road, he replied, "Inuyasha never brought you up here?"

"No," Kagome's shoulder dropped. "We always went to my house…he never invited me up here."

"I see," Sesshomaru smirked to himself, chuckling inaudibly. Things were falling into place faster than he would have foreseen. The second his little fool of a brother saw Kagome he would have a fit.

Sesshomaru knew at once when his father came home he would have to introduce Kagome. The likeness of Izayoi – her blossoming beauty and her gentle personality – would sure win the favor of his father. Inuyasha wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell if he tried anything for the truth of his indiscretion would be out in a snap.

Ironic as it was, Inutaisho himself disliked cheaters ever since Sesshomaru's mother had cheated on him with a close friend.

If Inuyasha knew what was good for him, he wouldn't say a word; biting his tongue like the good mutt he was.

Sesshomaru played out the problems and solutions as he pulled up the gravel driveway. Kagome could only stare in awe for the three-story castle before her stood out in the brightness. The bricks were of autumnal gold with large windows and grand shutters. A patio in the front held a small table and a few chairs with geometrically shaped windows.

Pillars surrounding the patio were made of dark stone, a shade of color Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on. But as they drove past it, she became more amazed at a completely separate three-door garage off to the side.

She suddenly heard a tapping on her window, the sound snapping her out of her reverie.

Kagome felt small bouts of heat on her face as Sesshomaru opened the door for her. She had been so caught up in admiring the architecture she did not realize they had parked.

He took her by her hand and led her out to the house, the garage door shutting quietly in the background. Together they crossed the front steps and didn't look back.

As soon as Kagome crossed under the double doors, more elegantly placed furnishing drew her attention away from her original purpose. A large double staircase lay out in front of her, lit by the golden lights on the chandeliers. The white marble was shined to perfection while its black banister contrasted boldly. A silver carpet had been set on the stairs with black trimming.

Her fascination peaked; her head turned both ways immediately noticing the doorways with lights welcoming her in. She sighed contentedly, the warm glow of the lights matching the sandy tan color of the walls.

"Impressive, is it not?"

Kagome blinked a few times and looked at him, feeling small in the grand and elegant household. "It's so…so beautiful."

"My stepmother designed all of this," he said sighing to himself.

"Your mother?" Kagome stared at him, becoming impressed.

"Stepmother," Sesshomaru tugged her hand and ascended the right staircase, the two of them alone at the moment. "Nearly three years to decide on just the floor plan you see now."

Kagome felt a flare of embarrassment inside. Of course, she had forgotten that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were only half-brothers. Inuyasha explained it repeatedly while they dated. How had she even forgotten?

"Well, it most certainly paid off," Kagome said in complete honesty.

Her eyes finally found the most exquisite object of all; his hands. She surprisingly felt her heart flutter in her chest. His hands were much larger than Inuyasha's were; it was as if her hands were being cradled in a warm grasp. She found she liked it immensely."


	6. Chapter 5

Magnetic

A/N: I am going to be updating every week regularly! So I hope you guys will read and review!

Summary: Inuyasha cheats on Kagome. So Kagome and Sesshoumaru come up with a plan to ruin Inuyasha by getting together? But what will they do when their fake relationship starts to turn into something that neither of them wanted or could control? Modern times

A/N: Also, I'm going to have Rin and Shippo show up much later into the story, Rin will be Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter and Kagome will find an orphan Shippo!

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Five

* * *

**Last Time**

"You didn't fuck anything up Inuyasha you just went down a different path."

"Heh," Inuyasha looked up to stare at the refection of himself and Miroku, staring into Mirokus brown eyes Inuyasha continued speaking.

"A path where Kagome will never forgive me, never want anything to do with me for the rest of her life, and never be my friend again."

"There's always a surprise at every path my friend." Smiling Miroku began to walk to the door.

Smiling to himself Inuyasha turned around grabbed his bag he threw on the floor and began to follow Miroku.

"Hey Miroku,"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Looking over his back he saw Inuyasha following him.

"Is Sango outside waiting to beat my face in?"

"Why yes, yes she is." Draping his arm around Inuyashas shoulders they both began to laugh exiting the bathroom.

* * *

"Your mother?" Kagome stared at him, becoming impressed.

"Stepmother," Sesshomaru tugged her hand and ascended the right staircase, the two of them alone at the moment. "Nearly three years to decide on just the floor plan you see now."

Kagome felt a flare of embarrassment inside. Of course, she had forgotten that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were only half-brothers. Inuyasha explained it repeatedly while they dated. How had she even forgotten?

"Well, it most certainly paid off," Kagome said in complete honesty.

Her eyes finally found the most exquisite object of all; his hands. She surprisingly felt her heart flutter in her chest. His hands were much larger than Inuyasha's were; it was as if her hands were being cradled in a warm grasp. She found she liked it immensely.

* * *

**With Sango**

Sango looked at the bathroom door expecting it to open any minute now. _"Where the hell is Miroku with Inuyasha? Miroku better not be helping Inuyasha escape through the bathroom window!" _ Sango shouted in her mind as she glared at the door even harder than she was a moment ago.

"Hey do you think you could move out of the way so I can get through?" Sango looked behind her to see it was Hiten, "Bug off this bathroom is occupied!" Sending a glare his way Sago watched as he glared back then walked off muttering to him-self.

"That's what I thought!" The brown haired girl screamed at Hiten's retreating form.

Sango continued to glare at the men's restroom door, almost getting ready to just shove it open and walk in herself, until she saw the door handle jiggle.

Getting herself ready for the on slaughter she was about to give Inuyasha when he walked out of the door.

Sango looked at the pair as they stepped out of the bathroom; her eyes sweeping from Miroku to Inuyasha, both of them were looking pretty chummy after everything that happened that day.

"Miroku what are you doing with that filthy, low down, piece of shi-" She was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Sango, I know what I did was wrong, and I know I deserve everything you have in store for me but," Inuyasha paused as he looked at the angry women in front of him. "I'm sorry for what I did and if I could take it back I would, but I can't. This is the path I choose to take, and I hope you understand that," Nodding his head towards her, Inuyasha took off quickly to his car before Sango could even comprehend what had just happened.

Blinking her wide eyes, Sango began to go over in her head what had just happened.

"That, that, that bastard!" Screaming as she ran after him Miroku just smiled to him-self as he chased after Sango who was shouting curses and other un-lady like words.

Miroku could only hope that she didn't catch up with Inuyasha because he would have more to pay for then just hurting Kagome.

* * *

**Monday**

Kagome waited outside her house for Sesshoumaru to come and pick her up for school like he said he would over the phone last night. It had become sort of a routine to be picked up by Sesshoumaru, since she has been with him for the whole weekend. Ignoring calls from both Miroku and Sango and the rest of her friends.

"Kagome, dear are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride to school? I'm going that way anyway," Her mother called out as she got into the small red Ford Focus they bought a year ago.

"No thank you mom, I'm having a friend pick me up today!" Kagome called out as she waved her mom and little brother good bye, seeing Kikyo in the car, Kagome just looked away avoiding and ignoring her completely. Kagome already had a suspicious feeling that she already knew about Sesshoumaru and herself from Inuyasha.

It wasn't easy to steer clear of your cheating sister, it was quite hard in Kagome's case, since her room was right across for hers, they both had to share a bathroom, and sit across from one another at the table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Kagome looked back at the most extreme weekend she ever had in her life. Signing she remembered meeting Sesshoumarus, father and step mother. Even though she meet them before it was still awkward being there and not being with Inuyasha, Kagome didn't have to worry about telling them what had happened because Sesshoumaru had already beaten her to it, they both completely understood and were happy that Sesshoumaru would right the wrong Inuyasha had done.

Then she had to deal with Inuyasha coming home and seeing her at the dinner table with Sesshoumaru and his parents, which had started a good uproar in the house, with Inuyasha cursing and sputtering incoherent things that she couldn't even understand, but it was taken care of by Inutaisho.

Then she had to come home to her mom asking question on why she didn't tell her she was going to be out late, where she was, and why Kikyo had Inuyasha over while she wasn't there. Now that was something Kagome could laugh about, how dumb were Kikyo and Inuyasha?

"_Honestly who brings their sisters ex-boyfriend home with them on the first day that everything happens." _Kagome thought dryly

Telling her mom that Inuyasha and her-self were no longer dating and he could be with anyone he wanted to be with. That drove her mother more over the edge of the events that happened that day.

Kagome already knew that sooner or later she would have to tell her mother what really happened, _"probably later would be better, " _She thought to herself while bobbing her head up and down.

* * *

Sighing in exhaustion Kagome saw the familiar black Toyota sutra she had become accustomed to in the past three days. Watching him drive right next to her, Kagome watched as he put his car in park and got out to open her door for her, she was touched at the gesture, but she was capable of opening her own damn door!

"Morning," Sesshoumaru said as he wrapped his left arm around her slim waist and held her close to his chest. Smiling to her-self Kagome could feel his chest rumble as he spoke to her.

"Morning to you too Sesshoumaru," Feeling him let go of her waist, Kagome sat in her seat and watched him shut the door for her, buckling her-self in Kagome waited for him to do the same.

"How was your morning, did you have any complications?" Watching as they drove away Kagome replied, "No Kikyo didn't start anything if that's what you mean by complications, but my mom just kept asking me questions." Letting out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding she waited for Sesshoumaru to reply to her answer.

"What kind of questions,"

"She wanted to know why Kikyo had Inuyasha over while I wasn't home," Kagome replied,

"How stupid is she?" Sesshoumaru snorted as he took a quick glance at Kagome who was nodding her head.

"I thought the same thing,"

"What else was your mother asking about?"

Watching as they neared Shikon High, Kagome continued telling him what her mom questioned her about Friday night.

"She was asking me why I wasn't home for dinner, and where I was at."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, that can be your job,"

"Hm,"

* * *

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru pull into a parking spot. "So how are we going to do this?" Motioning to the both of them with her hand, as she nervously unbuckled her seat beat and went to open up her door but Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"Do you remember what we planned Friday?"

"Yeah I do," Kagome answered as she nodded her head.

"Then just follow my lead and you'll do great,"

Watching as she got out of the car, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand in his larger one, walking towards the entrance to the school Kagome looked around them at the bemused looks they both were receiving.

"Sesshoumaru everyone is staring at us," Scooting closer to Sesshoumaru she looked up at him for help, "Let them stare Kagome, isn't that what you wanted?" Kagome thought to herself for a minute thinking of what she wanted, she wanted to get Inuyasha back for making her look like a fool in front of the entire school, but she wanted to do it privately.

"I just didn't think that I would need all this attention just to get Inuyasha back." Kagome said thoughtfully as they passed people.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, of course she wouldn't think. She was to clueless for her own good, but that fit perfectly into his own plan. He knew she would get like this; scared at seeing her plan in action, that's why he decided to use his.

"You can always back out now Kagome, but just remember," As they entered an empty corridor Sesshoumaru pushed her up against a wall, his hot breath against her exposed neck in her school uniform. "There is no backing out once we set this plan in motion," Her mind began to grow foggy as she felt soft lips kissing up from her neck to her jaw line.

Sucking in air as Sesshoumaru's lips trailed along up to her lips Kagome felt his arms move towards her waist, as her arms trailed up his chest, into his long silver hair that was in a loose pony tail.

"Do you understand Kagome," His voice was husky, all Kagome could do was stare into his golden eyes. "I understand," Breathless; if Kagome could describe the feeling inside her right now, it would be breathless.

"Good, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if you decide to back out of this." Softly kissing her lips the tall demon backed away from her so she could get off the wall, class would be starting soon.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru as he backed away from her, Kagome thought to herself. _"What does he mean? Would Sesshoumaru really go that far as to hurt me just to get back at Inuyasha?"_

"Let's get going," Extending his hand for her to take, Sesshoumaru watched as she quickly looked down at his hand then back up to his face, fear and suspicion was planted in large brown eyes. Letting a smirk slip onto his face, Sesshoumaru bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kagome,"

"Do you promise?"

Sesshoumaru almost let a chuckle escape his lips, 'Do you promise?'

"I promise," Feeling her hand slide into his they began their way to Kagome's first class

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter! Oh yeah tell me what you guys think.


End file.
